Into the Fall
by WickGirl
Summary: After graduation and before Banting. Palex.
1. Chapter 1

Into The Fall

This fanfic takes place after their breakup, and before the fall. I do not know where this is going but we will see.

Alex looked at her clock as she rolled over in bed. She really liked the feel of summer and the fact that there would be no more school. Since graduation she had been working a lot of hours at the movie theater. She was trying to keep her mind from wondering about the fight and the breakup with Paige. She had to admit now that she actually missed her and wanted her back so bad, but she would give Paige her space this summer and let her go off to Banting without a fight. Or would she?

Paige had been sleeping way too long and she had to get up for her new job that she had taken after her breakup with Alex because she wanted no part of the movie theater or Alex. Paige was actually coping rather well with all that was going on around her, but her thoughts would always wind up at Alex. Yes, she loved Alex but she wanted Alex to think outside the box and think big, Alex though thought small. Why was Alex that way?

The Mall

"Hey Paige," Spinner said as he entered the store.

"Hey Spin," Paige answered.

"So how is the summer treating you, are you ready for Banting?" Spinner asked.

"It's good, but I am nervous about the whole Banting thing." Paige answered.

They both looked up at the entrance to the store, when they both saw Alex.

"Alex, hey long time no see," Spinner said sarcastically toward the direction of Alex.

"Yeah considering I saw you last night at the theater I wouldn't consider that a long time, but hey.

"Alex what can I get ya?" Paige asked.

"I don't know maybe a cup of coffee." Alex snapped.

"Okay, the usual?" Paige questioned.

"You know me," Alex answered.

Yes Paige did know her all to well. She missed there morning trips to the coffee shop for there Double Mocha Latté ritual.

"That will be 1.29," Paige said giving Alex her coffee.

At that time there fingers touched and it sent shockwaves through Alex and she could sense the same thing was happening to Paige.

"See you around Paige," Alex said as she walked out the door and started her day.

It was only then that Paige realized that maybe she should have made more conversation with Alex, but she was uncomfortable because of the presence of Spinner.

"Spinner can I help you with something, or are you just going to stand there?" Paige asked glaring at him.

"What? Oh no I think I am going to get going, I have a shift soon." Spinner answered walking out the door.

Paige could not get her mind off Alex and what happened earlier in the day, but what did that mean? _Only time would tell_ Paige thought.

Alex could not concentrate at work, so when she got back to the apartment she was glad that no one was home. When she entered her room she had no idea what she would find...

Let me know what you all think of this, but this is the first so keep that in mind.

-----Wick


	2. Chapter 2

**Some Things Never Change**

Alex entered her bedroom and the first sight of her made Alex want to runaway. Unfortanately, her legs would not move, "Hey Paige, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Maybe I should ask how instead of why, but that's beside the point." I continued. I could see how nervous she was and that she is unsure of what she was going to do, so I walked closer. This made Paige a little more comfortable and sat on the bed next to me. And then she spoke.

"Alex we need to talk." Paige started. This isn't what I wanted to hear, but I didn't have a choice. "I am sorry about earlier, Spinner was being stupid," Paige was unsure of Alex's reaction.

"That's what we need to talk about, you making excuses for Spinner," I blurted not thinking of my tone.

"That's not what I came to say, Alex" Paige continued.

"Then what did you come to say Paige, just say it?" I questioned.

"Why do you have to make things so difficult Alex?" Paige asked back.

"I don't make things difficult Paige, this situation is difficult," I answered. Before I knew it I had said something I shouldn't have.

"Situation?" Paige asked. She knew where this was going and I wasn't liking that fact either.

"This situation Alex is difficult, if you must know this isn't easy for me either but it is what it is." Paige said.

"What is it, Paige?" I asked.

" Alex I want us to get along and be friends, but you make it difficult for that to happen," she answered. " I know I made mistakes Alex and I am sorry if I hurt you that is the last thing I wanted to do , ever."

I move closer and this makes Paige jump. "Alex I am trying to say something here," as she jumped up.

"Do I make you nervous?" I asked casually knowing the answer.

"You know you do Alex," is all that Paige could say. She had lost her train of thought in the process.

I looked up to find Paige just standing and staring out the window. I didn't know whether she was don speaking or not, so I got up and walked over to her.

"Paige," I said as she turned around now facing me. I took that as my cue to continue.

" I know it is hard for you to understand this, but I can't just be friends with you Paige," I started. "I will always want something more from us Paige, and I know that can't happen at this point."

I was getting more upset by each word being spoken, she had to know that this was the most difficult thing I would ever say at this point in my life. At this point Paige reached up and move the hair out of my face, and took my hand.

"Alex, you don't have to do this in one night, we have all summer," she said.

That is not what I wanted to hear and she knew that, but I suppose I can live with that for now.

At this point she removed her hand from mine and walk toward the door.

"Alex, I am sorry," is all that she could say as she walked out my door.

"Paige," I said but to no avail.

With that said she was gone. She had left me crying, I suppose I deserve that considering what I had done to her outside the mall that evening. All I wanted to hear her say was that everything would be alright, but all I got was a sorry.

As Paige reached her car she looked up into the window, and she started to cry. That was the hardest thing that she had to do was walk away from the girl she once _loved _with all that she was. She felt so dejected and as she drove she made a stop at the Dot. Some things never change, or do they?

**I think I am getting better but who knows...let me know what you think...I promise it will get better.**

**----Wick**


End file.
